


Jarrón Azul

by liwk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Slash, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liwk/pseuds/liwk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Traducción]. Autor: Ivy Blossom. La guerra ha terminado; Harry se ha sumergido en el tedio del trabajo, mientras Draco se ha perdido buscando venganza. Cuando Harry pierde la memoria, Draco decide contarle una versión alternativa de sus vidas. Hay mentiras que se parecen a la verdad y hay verdades que sólo lucen como mentiras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jarrón Azul

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blue Vase](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6508) by Ivy Blossom. 



> Traduje esta historia para el #7 de Intruders. Lo subo aquí como archivo personal, pero no tengo inconveniente en removerlo si surge algún problema.

Harry Potter se detuvo justo en la mitad de la calle con una bolsa de conservas en los brazos. No se movía, ni siquiera parpadeaba. Era como si se hubiera quedado estancado en el tiempo; como si el mundo hubiese decidido seguir adelante dejándolo ahí, solo, sus brazos sujetando la bolsa de papel.

Por ser quien era, por supuesto, nadie trataba de importunarlo. Si Harry Potter quería pararse en la mitad de la calle y pretender que era una estatua, que así fuera. Un par de niños se detuvieron a su lado y lo miraron con interés, sus ojos resbalando irremediablemente hacia la legendaria cicatriz; nadie, además de ellos, se atrevió a molestarlo. Después de todo, ese era su vecindario y la gente ya estaba acostumbrada a verlo andar por ahí.

Como cada día, Harry dirigía sus pasos fuera de su apartamento en el tercer piso, y cruzaba la calle con dirección a la casa editorial de _El Profeta_. Las siguientes seis horas, de nueve a tres, las pasaba editando, página tras página, cada sección del periódico. Era el número del día siguiente y, frecuentemente, Harry bromeaba sobre estar siempre un paso adelante que el resto del mundo. Excepto el domingo. Porque el domingo, Harry regresaba a la tierra donde la gente pensaba en lo que había pasado hoy y no en lo que pasaría mañana.

Al principio, había aceptado ese trabajo porque no requería de un gran esfuerzo mental. Años de pelear en contra del mal lo habían dejado exhausto; fatigado y cansado por una tarea que se había filtrado en sus sueños, llenando su alma de suciedad, sangre y cadáveres. Cuando la guerra terminó y el mundo pareció volver a la normalidad, se retiró a un silencioso apartamento frente al edificio de prensa. Por las tardes miraba aquel edificio a través de la ventana; _clack clack clack_ era el sonido de centenares de copias imprimiéndose para el día siguiente. Harry pensaba que algo tan sólido, tan recurrente, era justo lo que estaba buscando.

Tres años después, aún continuaba editando el periódico y nadie en el vecindario parecía encontrarlo extraño.

Draco Malfoy lo había estado observando durante semanas. Tal vez meses, pero trataba de no pensar en ello. Era sorprendentemente fácil vigilarlo, casi ridículo, dado que Harry ya no solía mirar a su alrededor todo el tiempo.

Cada mañana, Potter cruzaba la calle y, con la mirada fija en la punta de sus zapatos, se adentraba en las instancias de _El Profeta_ ; cada tarde regresaba mirando directo al frente, con el rostro inexpresivo perdido en sus pensamientos. Casi nunca tenía visitas, y cuando las tenía, eran sólo una pareja nerviosa —un hombre pelirrojo y una mujer castaña. Draco suponía que se trataba de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, casados y con tres hijos, viviendo al otro lado de la ciudad. Ellos tenían su propia vida ahora, y Harry Potter no era parte de ella. No porque ellos no lo desearan, sino porque él ya no los quería junto a él. Potter pensaba que lo hacían por lástima y él no quería ser una muestra de caridad.

Los supuestos Weasley y Granger lucían siempre turbados cuando llegaban y desconcertados cuando se iban; aún así, seguían viniendo para encontrar siempre la misma situación.

Los domingos por la noche, Harry caminaba hacia la colina detrás de _El Profeta_ y veía el sol ponerse detrás de la ciudad. Si llovía, usaba un impermeable azul y unas botas negras; cuando hacía buen tiempo, solía tomar un suéter ligero y colocarlo sobre sus hombros sólo en caso de que hiciera frío. Veía el atardecer y, algunas veces, se quedaba dormido en la colina por un momento. Los niños del vecindario conocían este pequeño ritual y le procuraban un sueño tranquilo. De seguro despertaría en menos de veinte minutos, y se iría a casa, donde encendería las luces, leería durante un rato, y las apagaría de nuevo.

Draco observaba todo desde la distancia. Algunos meses atrás, había comprado un apartamento a una manzana de las oficinas de _El Profeta_ ; había seguido a Harry hasta ahí y planeaba enfrentarlo. Potter, diría, _¿cómo te atreviste? ¿Cómo te atreviste a matar a mi padre? ¿Cómo te atreviste a destruir el nombre de mi familia? ¿Cómo te atreviste…?_ El sentimiento de venganza era débil y tenía que aferrarse a él para mantenerlo vivo. Lo guardaba como una reliquia familiar, heredada de sus ancestros, que estaba obligado a mantener año tras año. En algunas ocasiones, Draco se miraba al espejo sólo para comprobar que su espíritu de venganza seguía ahí; a veces lo encontraba deseoso de resarcirse, a veces... Estaba cansado. Podía entender perfectamente por qué Harry se había dedicado a la edición, y Draco lo envidiaba por eso.

Y así, en vez de enfrentarlo, Draco lo observaba. Habitualmente, se despertaba cada mañana y compraba el desayuno en una panadería, frente al apartamento de Harry. Croissants, algunas veces. Café, un panecillo con queso crema, o un sandwich con lechuga, tocino y cebolla.

Ordenaba el desayuno y se sentaba en la pequeña terraza del establecimiento, desde donde podía observar a Harry salir de su apartamento y cruzar la calle; sus ojos lo seguían fijamente hasta que entraba por una pequeña puerta lateral de _El Profeta_ y se sentaba en su escritorio embadurnado de tinta. Desde la terraza, Draco podía verlo abrir un cajón, extraer un grueso folio y sacar papeles de su interior. Algunas veces, sobre el grueso folio, había una pequeña caja atada con un listón; regalo de la editora de clasificados. Según su parecer, era bastante insignificante, con su cabello castaño y ondulado y sus manos pequeñas. Las cajas contenían regalos; galletas, tartas, pequeños animales soplados en vidrio de formas graciosas, gemelos, corbatas y cosas por el estilo. Potter había alineado estos obsequios —los comestibles al inicio— en el alfeizar de la ventana de su apartamento. Algunas veces lo veía charlar con ella antes de regresar a su apartamento. Ella siempre quería que él se quedase más, pero nunca lo hacía.

Harry solía tomar un rápido almuerzo en casa y después regresar a la prensa para terminar su trabajo; para entonces, Draco había salido del local y se había dirigido a la tienda de café y dulces que estaba junto a _El Profeta_. Desde ahí, podía mirar a Harry realizar su trabajo vespertino, enviando las planas listas a la imprenta. Recogía las mangas de su camisa, y entonces, Draco comprendía que no era un trabajo sencillo. Potter levantaba las planas él mismo, con movimientos lentos; cuidando no sacudirse demasiado para que las letras no salieran de su lugar. Después, intercambiaba una sonrisa y una pequeña conversación con el jefe de impresión, se limpiaba la frente y regresaba a su escritorio.

Poco tiempo después, volvía a casa y se sentaba en el sillón a leer un libro; escuchaba un poco de música, escribía algo en una gruesa libreta de cuero, o simplemente salía a dar un paseo por el vecindario. Draco prefería esto último, porque así tenía forma de seguirlo. Nunca solía tomar la misma ruta pero, sin importar el rumbo que tomase, su caminata no duraba más de dos horas. Harry se movía en silencio, despacio pero sin detenerse, casi evitando mirar hacia arriba. Durante todos estos meses, Draco jamás se había sentido en peligro de ser descubierto; aún así, en las últimas semanas, se había detenido pretendiendo esconderse.

Algunas veces, caminaban tan juntos que parecía que lo hacían apropósito, sólo a unos pasos uno del otro. Era como si éste fuese su tiempo juntos y, a Draco, eso lo tranquilizaba. Las tardes en las que Harry daba un paseo, Draco no tenía pesadillas ni deseos de venganza. Incluso parecía olvidar el verdadero motivo por el que vigilaba a Harry, y pensaba que lo hacía sólo para sentirse satisfecho.

Y después, un día, Harry dejó de moverse. Como cada miércoles, Potter había ido a comprar algunos comestibles a una tienda cercana; pero en vez de subir a su apartamento, se había quedado parado en medio de la calle. Sus ojos luciendo cristalinos.

Al principio, Draco pensó que había sido descubierto. Esa tarde, había ido al café a por la cena: tenían tapas especiales, dos por un sickle. Justo estaba saliendo del establecimiento cuando vio a Harry, quieto en medio de la calle, su vista fija al frente hacia el café, los ojos vidriosos. Finalmente, después de todo este tiempo, ¿lo había visto? ¿Lo había atrapado espiándolo? Con la bolsa de tapas entre sus brazos y un periódico bajo el brazo, no se parecía demasiado a un espía. Por un momento, preparó su discurso, aquel que había esperado demasiado tiempo para dejar salir. _¿Cómo te atreviste a matar a mi padre? ¿Cómo te atreviste a destruir a mi familia? ¿Cómo te atreviste…?_ Pero se encontraba disperso y su temple parecía haberse desvanecido. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que sus ojos pudieran parecer amenazantes en ese instante. Después de un momento, Draco se dio cuenta de que no había sido descubierto y de que algo andaba terriblemente mal.

Caminó en línea recta y se detuvo justo frente a Potter. No hubo reacción, Harry ni siquiera parpadeaba. Draco se movió entonces, y le arrebató la bolsa de papel de los brazos, pero aún así, Harry no se movió. Sus brazos continuaban tensos como si aún estuviesen sujetando los comestibles, sus dedos aferrados al fondo invisible. Draco tomó su mano y los brazos de Harry cayeron laxos a sus costados. Su cabeza se dobló un poco hacia su pecho, después miró arriba otra vez, parpadeó, y se fijó en Draco.

—Gracias —dijo.

—De nada —contestó Draco. Estaba totalmente confundido—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar —Draco lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo al pie de las escaleras que daban a su apartamento.

—¿Quieres ir a casa? —preguntó.

—Sí, sí, creo que lo haré —Harry se quedó quieto luciendo desorientado.

—Es aquí —dijo Draco señalando hacia arriba—. ¿De verdad estás bien?

—No —respondió suavemente—. No recuerdo…

Draco lo condujo por los dos pisos de escaleras hasta la puerta principal de su departamento. La puerta estaba abierta; Draco sabía que Potter siempre la dejaba así, pero nunca se había aventurado en su interior. Una vez había intentado entrar por la ventana, pero no se había atrevido a ir más allá.

Entró en el apartamento con Harry detrás y lo observó sentarse mientras le indicaba un sillón junto a la ventana.

—¿No te acuerdas de esto?

—No —dijo él. Estaba muy calmado. No se veía preocupado ni asustado y ni siquiera parecía importarle que Draco estuviese ahí. Lo vio mirar a través de la ventana, hacia la calle, con vaga curiosidad, sintiéndose incómodo en el sillón, como si éste no fuera suyo, como si él sólo fuese un invitado.

—¿No me recuerdas?

Harry se giró y miró a Draco, un gesto de concentración recorriendo su rostro—: No —respondió—. Lo siento.

Harry había perdido la memoria. Entre un paso y otro, en la calle de abajo, lo había olvidado todo.

Tal vez ese había sido el punto, después de todo. Tal vez era por eso que estaba aquí, haciendo lo mismo todos los días. La edición del periódico, las caminatas, las puestas de sol los domingos. Tal vez estaba aquí para olvidar, y finalmente lo había logrado. _¿Cómo te atreves, Potter?_ , pensó, ensayando su orquestado discurso. Pero no lo dijo. Comprendía la situación de una forma extraña, y su venganza parecía ahora carecer de absoluto sentido.

—Tu nombre es Harry, ¿no te acuerdas de eso?

—No. ¿Quién eres?

—Draco.

—¿Nosotros somos amigos?

—Sí.

Y fue entonces cuando Draco comenzó a mentir. No había tenido intención de hacerlo, al inicio. Pero no sabía qué otra cosa decir; _no, no lo somos, somos enemigos; la última vez que sostuvimos una conversación yo traté de matarte; somos exactamente lo contrario a dos amigos y cualquier interacción entre nosotros debe ser exactamente lo contrario a una amistad_. La tranquilidad en el rostro de Harry, su expresión perdida, sin miedo alguno, era tan sorprendente que Draco no quiso echarla a perder; y se convenció así mismo de que sólo eran pequeñas mentiras, pequeñas mentiras que podían ser olvidadas luego, junto con todo lo demás.

Y entonces… mintió.

Preparó la cena y Harry le hizo algunas preguntas. ¿A qué se dedicaba? ¿Dónde se conocieron? ¿Dónde estaban sus padres? Draco le respondió con las mentiras más adorables; él era un periodista voluntario, se conocieron en un parque —cada uno paseando el perro de alguien más—; sus padres habían muerto en un trágico accidente el año pasado… Comieron y hablaron. Draco le explicó acerca de la magia y le mostró a Harry dónde guardaba su varita (en el cajón de su escritorio, claro). Le contó también sobre los Muggles, evitando los detalles escabrosos. Ni siquiera mencionó la guerra, o a Voldemort. Harry aún no había notado su cicatriz y Draco estaba agradecido por eso, pues no estaba seguro de cómo lo explicaría todavía. Mientras Harry estaba examinando los artilugios que se encontraban sobre el alfeizar de su ventana, Draco se encargó de esconder la libreta de cuero del escritorio en un cajón más bajo, mientras que la cubría en el fondo, con periódicos antiguos.

Poco después de la cena, Harry parecía cansado y Draco le sugirió que se recostara un momento. Él asintió, mirando a su alrededor, y Draco le indicó la puerta de su dormitorio. Harry le agradeció de nuevo y se detuvo un instante antes de acostarse.

—Tampoco recuerdo esto —dijo.

—Lo sé —respondió Draco tristemente dejando la puerta entreabierta.

Después, fue hacia el edificio de prensa y le dijo al editor jefe que Harry estaba indispuesto y que no tenía fecha de regreso al trabajo. Parecía preocupado, pero no preguntó por qué era Draco quien estaba dando el mensaje o cuál era su relación con Harry. La editora de clasificados trató de sacarle alguna información, pero Draco sólo había contestado que era personal, y que Harry se comunicaría tan pronto como le fuera posible.

—No lo presiones —le había dicho en el tono más sabio que pudo encontrar—. Cuando esté listo para hablar, estará muy agradecido de hacerlo a su propio ritmo. —Ella había asentido en comprensión con un gesto simpático y reflexivo al mismo tiempo.

Cuando regresó al apartamento, decidió que su primera labor ahí sería lavar los platos y colocarlos en su lugar. Arregló un poco la sala y colgó los abrigos que habían dejado tirados ahí momentos antes. Incluso tomó una escoba y barrió algunas motas de polvo del piso. Hizo todo esto sin detenerse a pensar qué era lo que estaba haciendo, por qué, o qué haría después.

Un grito ahogado que parecía provenir del dormitorio, lo condujo directo a la cama de Harry. Potter estaba llorando, aferrándose con fuerza a la manta que Draco le había colocado antes de dormir. Draco sujetó sus hombros y lo acercó un poco.

—Shhh —le susurró—. Todo está bien. Shh.

Harry despertó respirando con dificultad. Mientras lo envolvía en un abrazo protector, Draco retiró los mechones de cabello que caían sobre aquel rostro y luego preguntó—: ¿Recuerdas algo?

—No —contestó el otro—. Soñé con arañas que trepaban sobre mí —se relajó contra el pecho de Draco y se quedaron así por un momento. Harry se sintió cálido y seguro dentro de ese abrazo; su cuerpo todavía temblaba a causa de la pesadilla, pero su respiración agitada recuperaba su ritmo normal poco a poco. Draco escuchó los ruidos de la calle que se colaban por la ventana y se percató de que conservaba los zapatos aún tumbado en la cama de Harry, su cabello negro acariciando su mejilla. Con un dedo recorrió la clavícula del otro. Quería decir algo, pero su mente estaba en blanco. Su mano izquierda descansaba sobre las caderas de Harry, tocando apenas la piel que había quedado al descubierto cuando la camisa se había corrido hacia arriba en su agitación. Draco podía sentir un furioso palpitar alojado en el contacto entre su mano y la piel de Harry, un cálido y casi audible latido.

Harry se desplazó un poco, pegándose más al otro cuerpo.

—Te quedarás.

Aquella no era una pregunta y Draco no tenía ninguna intención de declinar su invitación. No ahora, no todavía.

—Sí —dejó escapar como respuesta—. Lo haré.

Casi parecía como si nada de eso fuera una farsa.

Cuando Harry se alzó un poco y se apoyó de lado sobre su antebrazo, miró a Draco y delineó cuidadosamente las facciones de su rostro con los dedos, como si los secretos de su memoria estuvieran ahí, escondidos, como si al tocarlo los trajera de vuelta. Cada momento, uno a uno. Esta hermosa mentira acerca del parque en donde paseaban a los perros de sus amigos, acerca de sus artículos sobre el calentamiento global y la población creciente de halcones, acerca del maravilloso local de pastelillos que habían encontrado en el centro de Londres. El corazón de Draco latía con fuerza, dividido por el miedo de que Harry pudiera encontrar la verdad con sus dedos; de que fuera capaz de encontrar el hilo que lo dejaría por completo al descubierto. Pero en vez de eso, Harry se inclinó hacia el frente, sus labios besaron la frente de Draco con suavidad, después sus mejillas, sus labios.

Draco cerró los ojos y creyó en eso también. Creyó en despertar en aquella cama cada mañana, las ventanas con las cortinas corridas iluminando la habitación. Creyó en las disputas que seguro tendrían acerca de mudarse a un apartamento más grande, o de regresar a Hogmeade y salir del tumulto ruidoso que era Londres por la mañana. Con los labios de Harry repartiendo pequeños besos alrededor de su ombligo, se imaginó que se sentaban en el sillón de dos plazas, Harry junto a la ventana para que pudiese mirar hacia afuera, Draco apoyado sobre su hombro con los pies descansando sobre la mesita del café, un libro abandonado sobre su regazo. Se imaginó que algunas veces se leían el uno a otro, turnándose después de cada capítulo, en largas historias épicas que los hacían llorar un poco al final. Tal vez, se recostarían en ese mismo sofá, la cabeza de Harry descansando sobre el pecho de Draco, escuchando atentamente mientras éste terminaba el último capítulo de su libro favorito. Se imaginó haciendo el amor con Harry, justo como lo hacía ahora, y sorprendentemente, no le resultaba extraño.

Más tarde, con la piel de Harry descansando sobre la suya, se olvidó completamente de que nada de eso era verdad. Veía a ambos cada domingo mirando juntos el atardecer; algunas veces, Harry caía dormido sobre su hombro. En esas ocasiones, era Draco el que traía un suéter sobre los hombros, justo el que Harry insistía que no iba a necesitar, el mismo con el que arropaba a la figura dormida, quitándole el cabello que le cubría la cara, acariciando sus mejillas, enredando sus manos.

La mentira duraría esa noche, al menos. _¿Cómo te atreves, Potter?_ Aquellas palabras eran sólo un eco ahora, un molesto e irritante susurro detrás de su cabeza.

Cuando Draco se durmió, el cuerpo de Harry permanecía aún pegado al suyo y sus manos descansaban sobre su estómago; soñó con aterradoras pinturas colgando de la pared, apuntando sus afilados dedos hacia él con disgusto. Se encontraba en un interminable corredor lleno de cuadros, Malfoy tras Malfoy siseando maldiciones contra él, escupiendo a sus pies mientras caminaba. El busto de su padre aparecía de pronto frente a él.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —le decía con furia, sus labios de cera cerrándose con brusquedad.

Harry despertó por la mañana y continuó recostado un momento. Aún sin mirarlo, Draco se sonrojó, preocupado. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? ¿Por qué se encontraba allí? ¿Por qué había mentido? Antes de pensar en alguna respuesta, Draco supo que Harry no recordaba nada, al menos desde ayer por la tarde, porque se giró sobre el pecho de Draco y lo besó en los labios. Draco exhaló lentamente.

—¿Tuvimos una pelea? —fue la pregunta que Harry formuló.

—¿Pelea?

—Tus cosas no están aquí, ¿no es cierto? ¿Tuvimos una pela?

—Sí, algo por el estilo.

—Dime.

Draco ni siquiera necesitó meditar la respuesta. Parecía tan real, tan correcto, justo como debería haber sido. Estaba celoso, había acusado a Harry de tener un romance con la editora de clasificados. Había perdido el control y había arrojado un jarrón contra la pared ("Justo ahí, ¿lo ves? ¿La marca que está ahí?"). Ahora sabía que se había equivocado, y estaba arrepentido. Draco admitió que era posesivo, que le era difícil confiar en las personas, que su mayor temor era perder lo que ellos tenían y que casi siempre pensaba que eso podía ocurrir de un momento a otro. Le contó a Harry acerca de la vez en que se tomaron unas vacaciones y partieron hacia la costa para el verano, aquella en la que Harry había hecho algunos amigos en el pueblo con los que se había ido a nadar; la misma en la que Draco se había puesto terriblemente celoso por la camaradería que Harry había llegado a tener con la esposa de uno de ellos.

—Puedo ser insoportable algunas veces —admitió.

—Pero te perdoné al final…

Sí, lo hiciste.

—¿Te ibas a mudar aquí otra vez?

Sí, ya lo habíamos pensado

.

Tomaron un desayuno rápido y vespertino que Draco había conseguido en el café de enfrente. Jamón y mantequilla, tostadas, un poco de tocino y duraznos frescos. Harry se demoró un poco con la comida.

—Vayamos a algunos lugares que yo recuerde —dijo de repente—. ¿Podemos ir a la costa? Realmente me gustaría ver el mar.

Draco sonrió.

No estaban en temporada de vacaciones, por lo que tenían toda la extensión de la playa para ellos solos, al menos la mayoría del tiempo. Algunos niños hacían castillos de arena con cubetas amarillas y anaranjadas; una pareja, un hombre alto y una mujer pequeña, caminaban juntos por el muelle. Harry y Draco usaban abrigos y suéteres para protegerse del frío, pero andaban descalzos y con los zapatos atados al hombro para sentir la fría arena entre los dedos de sus pies.

—Yo amaba estar aquí —dijo Harry percibiendo el denso aroma salado del aire.

—Sí, te encantaba —confirmó Draco—. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—No —respondió con los ojos cerrados—. Pero lo amo ahora —entrelazó su mano con la de Draco y, juntos, caminaron en silencio.

Harry tuvo pesadillas esa noche, otra vez. Y, justo antes de que despertara sobresaltado, Malfoy estuvo seguro de que Harry había recuperado la memoria. Se sintió terriblemente después de eso. No tenía ninguna excusa para lo que había hecho; ¿por qué había mentido? ¿Por qué había pretendido ser el amante de Harry? ¿Por qué había inventado toda esa historia fantaseando sobre una vida que no era más que una mentira?

Era verdad que hubo un momento, en la escuela, justo antes de que la dejaran y se colocaran en los bandos opuestos de una guerra sin sentido, en el que se preguntó si había algo entre ellos, si existía esa diminuta posibilidad. Una noche fría, escabulléndose por los terrenos del castillo sin permiso, se había topado con Harry, que estaba haciendo justamente lo mismo. Por un momento, compartieron una porción de cielo, miraron a las estrellas y se perdieron en sus propios pensamientos. Draco se preguntaba ahora qué hubiera pasado si en vez de observar a Harry temblar, se hubiera parado frente a él y lo hubiera envuelto en su capa del colegio. ¿Hubiera sido así de fácil? ¿Qué habría pasado después?

De una forma u otra, Draco no habría podido cambiar nada; él había peleado del lado de su padre. Si no se hubiera inclinado un poco hacia el otro lado al final, habría muerto. Pero lo había hecho. Durante años maldijo su propia vida, prolongada más allá que la de su padre. Durante años maldijo a Harry Potter y a todo lo que representaba, aún cuando sabía, en el fondo, que no podía culparlo. Que ni siquiera podía culparse a sí mismo. Potter, por su parte, tampoco habría podido cambiar las cosas. Ambos estaban atados por el destino. Pero Draco sobrevivió, había sido perdonado y había seguido adelante.

O no. Se había aferrado al pasado y había dejado que éste le susurrara sus venganzas al oído. Había permanecido noche tras noche, sin poder dormir, desando tener algo que ni siquiera alcanzaba a comprender, envidiando a la muerte, y maldiciéndose así mismo por continuar vivo. Harry, por otro lado, había tratado de olvidar el pasado por completo; había intentado dar vuelta a la página, comenzar de nuevo. Había cerrado ese capítulo con un golpe definitivo y no lo había abierto de nuevo. Al final había tenido éxito, pero sólo por un tiempo.

Harry se sentó en la cama, la débil luz del mediodía entrando por la ventana. Respiraba agitado a causa de su pesadilla. Draco estaba aterrorizado. Había algo en su postura, en la forma en la que Harry alzaba los hombros, que hacía que Draco no tuviera ninguna duda. Había recordado.

—Voldemort —dijo Harry.

Ese era el fin, entonces. Draco se sintió mareado. Harry se giraría en cualquier momento hacia él y comenzaría a gritarle. Tal vez correría hacia la otra habitación, abriría el cajón del escritorio y sacaría su varita. Tal vez regresaría al dormitorio, con el cabello ondeando y los ojos brillando con furia, la varita en ristre lista para atacarlo. Tal vez Harry lo asesinaría. Y esa idea lo aterrorizaba y lo aliviaba a partes iguales. Tragó con fuerza.

—Recordaste —murmuró, su voz sonando extrañamente calmada aún en sus propios oídos.

Harry no dijo nada. Dirigió sus dedos hacia sus labios, y luego entre las hebras de su cabello. Se giró y miró a Draco, que no se había movido ni un ápice, su brazo todavía colocado en la posición en la que antes había envuelto a Harry. Su mano libre descansando en su regazo. Harry se estiró sobre él, delineó las mejillas de Draco con sus dedos y suspiró.

—No —dijo después de un rato—. No, no lo hice. Tuve una pesadilla acerca de un hombre horrible y una guerra horrible —se recostó en el torso de Draco nuevamente, enterrando la cabeza en su cuello. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, tensos, las manos de Harry trazando círculos arriba y abajo sobre la espalda de Draco, sobre sus hombros, resbalando entre su cabello. Draco podía sentir el aire frío tocando la piel de Harry, podía sentir el calor incrementarse en su interior mientras lo abrazaba. No se atrevía a moverse por miedo a lo que viniera después, miedo por lo que tendría que ser dicho. Sintió los labios de Harry en su cuello, y perdió su mirada entre la oscuridad de la habitación y el deseo.

Después de un tiempo, cuando Draco estaba casi seguro de que se había dormido, Harry susurró suavemente—: ¿Podrías perdonarme?

Draco cerró los ojos.

—Te perdoné hace mucho tiempo.

La mañana siguiente, Harry despertó temprano y salió a comprar el desayuno en la cafetería de enfrente.

—Recordé algo —dijo mientras entraba con una mesa portátil al dormitorio y se recostaba en la cama junto a Draco. Llenó dos tazas con café y las colocó al lado de la cama en la mesita de noche.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Draco adormilado. Por un momento había olvidado lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Había olvidado que nada de aquella mentira era verdad.

—Sí. Recordé que te gustaba el café negro. Y que preferías los croissants salados con jamón y queso crema. Y que era un jarrón azul, el que lanzaste contra la pared. ¿Ves? Todavía se nota la marca. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Draco sonrió.

—Sí —dijo él—. Estás en lo correcto.

 _Finite_


End file.
